


Let 'em say what they wanna say

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen comes home after Asylum





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

It had happened one to many times.

 

 

Jensen would come home from the Cons drained, offended and pissed off. 

 

 

But Asylum took the cake.

 

 

The fans were overly rude, and yelled at him when he didn't bend over backwards to make them happy.

 

 

So when Jensen walked into the house and slammed the door, Jared knew that today went fuckin' swell.

 

 

"Hey Jen, how's it going?" he asked tentatively, not wanting to invoke the wrath of his co-star.

 

 

"How's it going? How's it going?! How the fuck do you think it's going?!"

 

 

"Um, never mind then? Is there anything that I can do...?"

 

 

Jensen answered the question with a glare then said, "The fuckin' fans are ridiculous..."

 

 

"Jen babe, they're just fans."

 

 

"I know but they said--"

 

 

Jared cut him off with a brief touch of the lips, "They're just people, Jen. Let 'em talk."


End file.
